Stardust
by Baby Winter
Summary: *Rated for caution* I suck at summaries, so I won't try, but this is a drama maybe-angst fic that you may take part in! If you don't want to take part, don't, but there are about ten spots to be filled! I can do w/o, though... in other words, many OC's.


Stardust~*~  
  
  
  
Li~ This is basically a one-shot fic, I have no clue what I'm doing, but hey... Yeah. Anyways, this is a Yu-Gi-Oh fic, probably going to be drama or something, and if you want to be included, send me your info, as shown below. You can make up it all or whatever, just pleeeeease don't make it all pink and crap. Nothing too preppy. Tyvm.  
(this is mine, for example) (pretty long, but hey...)  
  
Name: Li Mitome  
  
Age: I'll just say 15. ^.^  
  
Occupation: Student/Ancient Egyptologist/Duelist/Writer/Adventurer/Mercenary, sometimes assassin, but you didn't hear that from me...  
  
School: Domino High School  
  
Outfit: Black tank top with a silver dragon, black trench coat that flares out like Seto's, black cargos, black boots that come halfway to my knees. A LOT of gold bracelets, a single gold necklace chain, and when I'm not wearing black gloves with the fingers cut off (I like black, can you tell?) I'm wearing a BLACK bandana wrapped around my right hand. Black nail polish. Maroon lipstick (FINALLY ANOTHER COLOR) and eight random silver and gold rings on both hands.  
  
Eyes: Black. ^^U  
  
Hair: Black (-_- getting old now...), waist length, midnight blue streaks run from the part in the middle to the bottom, VERY small white highlights. Pulled to a low ponytail at the base of my neck, tied with a dark blue ribbon.  
  
Skin: Very tan, but gets a little lighter later on.  
  
Height: 5' 4"  
  
Weight: 124 lbs *without jewelry* (I WISH I was that small... -_-)  
  
Special Features/Facial features: thin scar that runs from the middle of my left cheek to the middle of the top of my throat; eyes slanted like yami bakura's yet slightly thinner lined.  
  
Piercings: (none have anything in them) Three on my right ear, four on my left. One lip ring, the only piercing to have anything in it.  
  
Backround: Unknown. Moved to Domino from Cairo two years before Malik and Isis. Since then, has had two jobs: the Domino Cafe and movie theater.  
  
Personality: Quiet, reserved, angered easily, hot tempered...  
  
During dueling: Insane. Freaks out opponent and goes in for the kill.  
  
Millenium Item: Millenium Armband (right upper arm)  
  
Yami: Yes  
  
Millenium Item Power: *CHANGING IT FROM MY OTHER STORIES... I WROTE THAT BEFORE I HEARD ISIS'S ITEM DID THE PROPHECY THING* Telepathy, controls the elements (water, fire, earth, wind, etc.)  
  
Yami's Name: Fioratkhi, Yami Li  
  
Age: ... old (exactly how far back was Yami Yugi's time...?)  
  
Occupation: Later in life, Pharaoh's wife (teehee... I rhymed! ^^)  
  
School: Uh... She 'graduated'  
  
Outfit: large black combat boots, black jeans, brown rawhide belt, navy tanktop with a blood-red scorpion, jeans have a white scorpion on each thigh, blackish/blood red trench coat that flares out like Seto's, three thick gold necklaces, gold loop earrings, two left-eyebrow piercings, three ear cuffs on both ears, two silver cuffs on both ears, eight random silver and gold rings on both hands, black gloves, navy nail polish, navy lipstick.  
  
Eyes: Black  
  
Hair: Black, knee-length, thick silver streaks from the part in the middle all the way to the bottom, very thin red highlights. Pulled into a low ponytail on the back of her neck, tied with a dark red ribbon.  
  
Skin: Egyptian tanned  
  
Height: 5'4"  
  
Weight: 130 lbs (with jewelry ^^U)  
  
Special Features: Same scar, same length. Eyes are pointed/slanted like Yami Bakura's, just as thickly lined.  
  
Piercings: gold lip ring, silver eyebrow piercings, seven random gold and/or silver earrings on either ear.  
  
Backround: In Ancient Egypt, fed up with her status as a middle class peasant. Ran away to palace grounds and tried to commit suicide; Yami and his priest Seto stopped her, and Yami and her fell in love. Happily ever after, yadda yadda.  
  
Personality: Outspoken, to say the least, violent, insane, likes to drink a bit much, constantly parties, almost five nights a week or more. Constantly hanging out with Yami Malik.  
  
During Dueling: Think female Yami Malik...  
  
Millenium Item: DURR  
  
Both: Drive black motorcycle instead of a car (so what if I'm underage... I'm not exactly a goody-two-shoes...)  
  
Crushes: Li- Yami Malik; Yami Li- Yami Yugi  
  
Frequent Sayings: Li- Any of my*her* favorite quotes; Yami Li- YOU STUPID IMBECILE!!! YOU DESTROYED MY ____________ (fill in the black with random name of card) CARD!!! YOU WILL PAY!!! (Think Yami Bakura in a Mickey-Mouse-On-Helium voice)  
  
Favorite things: (both) Gore, horror movie, the occult.  
  
And anything else you think is needed! ^^  
  
Li~ that wasn't long... OO;;  
  
Yami Li~ Whatever.  
  
Li~ Oh, go find Yami Yugi!  
  
Yami Li~ *sticks tongue out* At least I like someone other than an insane TOMB ROBBER!!!  
  
Li~ *tries to hide it but she blushes* S... so?  
  
Yami Li~ *laughs and walks off*  
  
Li~ Oo;;; She's going to listen to me for once...?  
  
  
\Hikari to their Yami\  
()()()()()(passing time)()()()()  
~*~flashback~*~~*~  
***dream***  
'basic thought'  
(Author's Note)  
- - - POV CHANGE - - -  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*Scene change+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*   
_Stressed words, etc._  
-----A person's thoughts in writing-----  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-----Date: Jan. 3  
  
Moving from Cairo has been probably one of the worst things I could have done for my Yami and I. I can read and speak Japanese very fluently, but my Yami has said many times she senses the Pharaoh here and she does not want to stay. I've caught her at many different night clubs, getting so drunk she couldn't tell a dog from the bar bouncer, trying to kill herself, even though she's already dead, etcetera. She seriously does NOT want to accept the change, even if her, um... life depended on it, if she had one.  
  
I've met many people here, all of whom are considerably different than the ones in Egypt. Especially different from Shaadi... I used to spend all my time with him. Neither of us had anything to do but sit around all day, and he was very good company. He told me all about the history of the Items, the pharaoh, everything. People _here_ are just so... I don't know, annoying, maybe. And it's so cold, so different from Egypt. I might change my mind about the move and cave in to my Yami's pleas. Only time will tell...  
  
Signed~ Li.  
  
Quote of the day- ...Time waits for no one. (Fanfiction Author... forgot... ^^U maybe Kiddi-Chi and Anime Babe...?)-----  
  
(Third person)  
  
Li sighed and closed her journal, which the leather, blood red cover had started to peel off of. Her life in Domino so far had been hectic, and was almost convincing her to return to Egypt, where it was warmer and friendlier.  
  
As she stood up to walk to the coat rack, she laid the journal on the nightstand next to the huge window and picked up her jacket.  
  
'Yami's been gone a while. I guess I should go look for her before she gets herself arrested or something...' She mentally said, and with one quick sweep she put on her jacket, picked up her keys and was at the door. But when she opened it, a shadow blocked her way, but it was not the silhouette of her yami, but one of her first, new friends...  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Li~ Here's how this works: If you want to be the person in the doorway, submit your information, and pick a number between one and fifty. The first person to get it right and that has all their information gets to be my first new friend in Domino! ^_______^  
  
Yami Li~ Good luck... Oh yeah, the number she picked is her favorite number.  
  
Li~ That's enough, Yami... -_-  
  
Yami Li~ Her fave number is---  
  
Li~ *covers her mouth* ^^U Eh heh heh... read and review, people! 


End file.
